After Wrong Love
by NabilaHana
Summary: Sudah lama sejak hari di mana Rio menyatakan perasaannya pada Akabane Karma saat kelas 2 dulu, tapi bagaimana jadinya jika mereka dipertemukan kembali dalam kelas yang sama? Akankah Rio berhasil melupakan Karma? "Aku tahu kamu masih menyukaiku, itu terlihat dari sikapmu,"


**After Wrong Love**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu milik Yuusei Matsui-sensei**

 **.**

 **Romance, Friendship**

 **.**

 **Karuri and the other charater**

.

Sumary _: Sudah lama sejak hari di mana Rio menyatakan perasaannya pada Akabane Karma saat kelas 2 dulu, tapi bagaimana jadinya jika mereka dipertemukan kembali dalam kelas yang sama? Akankah Rio berhasil melupakan Karma?|_ "Aku tahu kamu masih menyukaiku, itu terlihat dari sikapmu,"||

* * *

 _" **Karma-kun, aku menyukaimu!** " gadis berambut pirang itu berucap kepada laki-laki berambut merah yang dikenal laki-laki terjahil di pelosok sekolah Kunugigaoka ini. Laki-laki itu hanya menatap gadis bernama Nakamura Rio dengan biasa tidak terkejut. Memang bukan hal baru jika seorang perempuan menembaknya, tapi ini sahabatnya, **sahabatnya!**_

 _" **Aku tahu sejak lama. Tapi, maaf..**." Kata Karma yang belum beranjak pergi dari tempatnya._

 _" **A..apa?** "_

KRINGG!  
Suara alarm jam membangunkan seorang gadis berambut pirang dari mimpi buruknya. Nakamura Rio, gadis yang berusia 15 tahun dan akan memulai lembar barunya di kelas 3 itu bangun dan melihat jam.

"Huwaa aku terlambat! Kaa-san kenapa tidak membangunkanku?"

* * *

Rio sebenarnya tidak terlambat jika kita lihat dari sudut pandang jam masuk murid-murid lain di sekolah Kunugigaoka kecuali kelas E. Kelas 3-E harus menempuh perjalanan yang cukup jauh untuk sampai ke sekolah, oleh karena itu Rio nyaris terlambat.

"Ohayou, Nakamura-san," sapa teman sekelasnya sejak kelas 2.

"Ah, ohayou, Isogai," Isogai hanya tersenyum lalu duduk dibangku yang sudah ia tempati. Sedangkan Rio duduk di sebrang Isogai dan segera menutup matanya.

Tap Tap Tap...

Suara langkah kaki yang berisik itu mengganggu acara tidurnya. Rio hanya menutup telinganya dan kembali menutup mata, tapi rasa haus di tenggorokkannya benar-benar menginginkan Rio untuk membuka mata.

"Geez... di mana botol minumku?" gerutu Rio yang terus mengobrak-abrik tasnya.

Teet Teet...

"Nakamura-san, apa yang kamu cari? Koro-sensei sebentar lagi datang, jadi bersiaplah..." peringat Isogai padanya.

"Isogai, aku tidak dapat menemukan botol minumku, padahal aku menyimpannya di tas," jawab Rio.

"Oh, kalau gitu ini untukmu saja," tangan Isogai menyerahkan botol minum yang masih terisi penuh dengan air dan seseorang tidak suka hal tersebut. "Arigatou, Isogai."

"Ne, Nakamura apa kamu tidak memiliki cukup uang untuk membeli air minum atau kau sangat malas membawa sendiri dari rumah?" Rio terkejut. Suara itu, suara yang baru saja mengejeknya itu adalah... suara orang yang dia suka. Bagaimana bisa? Harusnya dia berada di kelas khusus bersama Gakushuu. Tidak salah lagi...

"Aa, Karma sepertinya ada seseorang yang dengan sengaja mengambil botol minumku. Aku benar-benar tertolong karena Isogai berbaik hati untuk memnerikanku air minumnya," Karma terdiam, bingung harus menjawab apa kepada gadis yang pernah mencintainya dulu.

"Oh, jadi kamu baru menyadarinya?" jawabnya singkat.

"A-apa, Karma kembalikan botol minumku sekarang juga!" Karma dengan jahilnya membuat Rio harus mengejar Karma.

Tanpa mereka sadari, guru mereka Korosenai-sensei sudah datang dan menyaksikan kucing dan tikus –ups- maksudnya Rio yang mengejar Karma.

"Apa kalian berdua tidak lelah? Karma-kun kembalikan botol minum Rio," titah Koro-sensei pada Karma. Dengan terpaksa ia menyerahkannya pada Nakamura dan kembali duduk dibangku paling belakang.

* * *

Rio dan Karma benar-benar heran, kenapa mereka harus disatukan lagi dalam kimia seperti saat kelas 1 dulu. Hanya satu yang Rio takutkan, bagaimana jika perasaaannya kembali lagi? Kalau mereka terus bersama dalam satu kelompok bisa-bisa...

"Apa ada yang keberatan dengan kelompok yang sensei bagikan?" Rio dan Kayano sama-sama mengacungkan tangannya.

"Ada apa Kayano-san, Nakamura-san?" tanya Koro-sensei.

"Sensei, aku tidak bisa satu kelompok dengan Manami! Aku terlalu bodoh jika berada di sana," jawab Kayano.

"Sensei, tak bisakah aku sekelompok dengan yang lain saja? Aku takut jika Karma menjahiliku lagi,"

"Kayano-san itulah kenapa sensei menempatkan kamu berada satu kelompok dengan Okuda dan Karma. Nakamura-san, sensei yakin Karma tidak akan menjahilimu karena di sana ada Nagisa dan Terasaka yang akan menjagamu. Dan, selain untuk kelompok Ipa, ini juga dipakai untuk kelompok belajar, mengerti?"

"Ha'i sensei!"

"Kalau begitu, bersiaplah pergi ke lab untuk praktek,"

-oOo-

 _"Karma-kun apa kamu tidak masalah dengan pembagian kelompok ini? Aku kan tidak bisa Fisika," kata Rio dengan sedikit takut jika dia bukannya membantu malah membebani kelompoknya._

 _"Tidak perlu khawatir, kamu tidak akan jadi masalah bagi kami. Aku akan membantumu belajar," jawab Karma padanya._

 _"Arigatou, Karma-kun,"_

 _Kedua orang yang berbeda gender itu sama-sama melangkah keruang lab IPA. Dan, sejak hari itu Nakamura Rio merasakan desiran aneh di hatinya. Ia tidak tahu apapun tentang desiran aneh tersebut._

"Na-Nakamura-san ada apa? Sepertinya kamu tidak fokus," Rio segera menoleh ke asal suara yang tidak lain adalah Manami.

Rio memang tidak fokus karena dia mengenang masa lalunya saat dia masih menyukai Karma, tapi tidak untuk sekarang. Namun, kenapa rasanya ini seperti de ja vu, Rio benar-benar tidak habis pikir tentang takdirnya di kelas 3 ini. Sang guru alias Koro-sensei dengan muka imutnya memperhatikan Rio yang tidak fokus sejak tadi.

* * *

Upacara bulanan sudah selesai, Rio dan Okuda sama-sama masih berdiam diri di gedung utama menunggu antrian untuk membeli minuman.

Crek

Rio segera mengambil jus jeruk kaleng yang dia beli, takut Manami menunggunya terlalu lama apalagi jika teman-temannya sudah meninggalkan mereka dan kembali ke gedung sekolah lama.

"Nami-chan, ayo kita ber-... Karma kembalikan minumanku!" kata Rio yang benar-benar kesal karena setan merah lagi-lagi mengambil minumannya.

"Rio-chan, teman-teman sudah pergi... Akabane-san tolong biarkan kami pergi," gadis berkacamata itu mencoba membantu Rio, namun tampaknya Karma tidak mendengarkan perkataan Manami.

"Nami-chan, pergilah duluan aku akan mengurus setan merah menyebalkan ini,"

"Ta-tapi,"

"Jangan khawatirkan aku, percayalah aku akan datang tepat waktu," Rio memperlihatkan jempol dan cengirannya. Akhirnya Manami menurut dan mengejar teman-teman kelas 3-E, untung saja Vich-sensei masih berada di belakang mereka.

Tapi, bagi Rio dia tidak bisa membiarkan Karma terus menganggunya. Bagaimana bisa dia melupakan cinta pertamanya jika orang itu selalu ada dihadapannya? Rio tersadar, kenapa dia harus seperti ini? Segera saja dia meninggalkan Karma dan berjalan santai ke belakang bukit.

Bagaimana dengan Karma? Karma hanya menatap bingung dengan sikap Rio yang tiba-tiba berubah lalu meninggalkannya. Sungguh, bukan ini yang dia harapkan. Dia hanya berharap pertemanannya dengan Rio kembali seperti lama agar mereka bisa menjahili orang lain seperti dulu. Apakah dia benar-benar bersalah?

* * *

Rio yang memutuskan untuk mencari ide dari tugas bahasa Jepang yang Yukimura-sensei berikan malah tersasar. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu di mana dia berada, belum lagi perutnya lapar. Berhubung perutnya lapar dan dia menemukan sebuah cafe di dekatnya. Tanpa berlama-lama lagi dia langsung masuk ke dalam cafe tersebut.

"I-isogai?" laki-laki berwajah tampan itu berbalik mendengar suara yang tidak asing ditelinganya memanggil namanya itu. Gadis pirang tak lain Rio terkejut bukan main, dugaannya sebelumnya ternyata benar.

"Rio,"

Kue stroberi baru saja selesai dia makan selagi menunggu Isogai selesai bekerja. Sebenarnya dia menunggu Isogai karena dia bingung harus pulang lewat jalan mana. Isogai keluar dari ruangan pegawai dan mendekati Rio yang bosan di depan pintu cafe.

"Kenapa kamu mampir kesini, Rio?"

"Tadinya aku ingin mencari ide untuk tugas bahasa Jepang, tapi malah kesasar. Karena lapar aku pun masuk ke cafe."

"Oh, lalu sekarang kamu kemana?" tanya Isogai lagi.

"Aku harus ke stasiun, apa di dekat sini ada?"

"Hm, ada... ayo aku antar,"

Rio segera mengikuti langkah Isogai menuju ke stasiun. Suasana yang canggung benar-benar membuatnya bosan. Dia harus mencari topik yang bagus, tapi apa? Dia tidak terlalu mengenal sosok ketua kelasnya.

"Em.. ano, Rio, bolehkah aku memanggilmu seperti itu?" tanyanya ragu. Rio awalnya terkejut, tapi tak apa kan jika laki-laki memanggilnya seperti itu?

"Tentu, kalau begitu aku akan memanggilmu Yuma-chan," Isogai hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukkan saja.

"Rio, apakah... kamu menyukai Karma?" Isogai melihat kearah Rio yang juga menatapnya.

"A-apa mana mungkin aku menyukainya! Jika aku menyukainya, mungkin itu...dulu," jawabnya.

"Eh, kukira kamu menyukainya. Artinya aku memiliki kesempatan,"

"Kes-." Belum sempat Rio melanjutkannya Isogai sudah berhenti berjalan. "Kita sudah sampai,"

Keduanya sudah berada di stasiun kereta, Rio segera berpamitan pada Isogai dan segera meninggalkannya.

-oOo-

Novel inggris yang sejak tadi dia baca akhirnya dia abaikan. Tahun ini benar-benar membingungkan, apa maksud dari perkataan Isogai? Dan benarkah dia... belum bisa melupakan perasaannya. Sungguh, kenapa? Rio menutup matanya, dan ia mengingat masalalunya.

Gadis pirang yang tidak lain adalah dirinya berjalan santai sambil mmbawa beberapa cabai yang Karma pesan sebelumnya. Dirinya saat kelas 2, sangat menyukai Karma. Perasaan ini, sudah ia bawa sejak awal masuk sekolah dan sekelas dengannya. Meskipun dia saat kelas 2 terpisah, mereka masih bersama sebagai sahabat.

Dengan keyakinannya, dia ingin mengutarakan perasaannya pada Karma. Mungkin Karma sudah tahu jika dia menyukainya, tapi dia ingin hatinya tenang. Dia tidak peduli jika suatu saat Karma akan membencinya.

 _"Karma-kun!" panggil Rio._

 _"Kau lama sekali, memangnya apa yang kamu lakukan sih?"_

 _"Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu, dan kenapa tanganmu berdarah? Hey Karma!" Rio yang selalu sedia payung sebelum hujan (?) segara membuka tasnya dan mengambil betadine untuk mengobati lengan Karma._

 _"Sudahlah, Rio, aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya berkelahi. Lebih baik kita segera melancarkan trik baru untuk mengerjai anak-anak nakal itu,"_

 _"Apa maksudmu dengan 'hanya berkelahi'? tanganmu berdarah, dan kamu hanya membiarkannya,"_

 _"Kenapa?Kenapa kamu bersikeras untuk mengobatiku," tanya Karma._

 _"Karena... a-aku menyukaimu Karma-kun,"_

 _"Hah?"_

 _"Karma-kun, aku menyukaimu!"Karma melihat Rio tampak biasa, seolah dia mengetahui semua itu. Apa yang baru saja Rio katakan?_

 _"Aku tahu sejak lama. Tapi maaf..." Karma yang awalnya akan pergi merasa tidak enak akhirnya ia meneruskan ucapannya. "Rio, kamu bukan tipeku."_

 _"A-aku tahu, aku tahu Karma. Oleh karena itu, izinkan aku melupakan perasaan ini. Karena sebenarnya perasaan ini merupakan..."_

 _"Jangan bilang jika kamu menyukaiku karena itu kesalahan," seolah Karma menduga dan jawabannya tepat. Rio mengangguk dan meninggalkan Karma. Begitupula dengan Karma._

Semenjak hari itu, entah kenapa Rio benar-benar ingin melupakan perasaanya. Dia sudah cukup yakin untuk melupakan Karma, apalagi seorang Akabane Karma tidak mungkin masuk kelas 3-E bukan? Tapi takdir mempermainkannya lagi, mereka dipersatukan dalam kelas dan kelompok yang sama. Apakah, perasaannya pada Karma akan kembali?

"Huh, daripada aku memikirkannya lebih baik aku tidur saja.

* * *

Ujian semester 1 akan tiba. Koro-sensei menyuruh setiap kelompok belajar melakukan kegiatannya masing-masing untuk mempelajari materi yang diberikan para guru untuk mereka. Bel sudah berbunyi dan kelompok Rio masih berada di sekolah bersama kelompok Isogai yang berada di lab ipa.

"Jadi kita akan belajar apa?" tanya Terasaka dengan bosan.

"Lab IPA sudah digunakan kelompok Isogai, dan kita tidak bisa belajar Ipa," kata Manami.

"Hm, Nami-chan benar. Kalau begitu, kenapa kita tidak belajar bahasa Inggris dan matematika? Apa kalian setuju?" tanya Nagisa.

"Baiklah, aku tidak terlalu peduli sih," jawab Karma lalu membaca buku paket matematika untuk mahasiswa.

"Mohon bantuannya, Nakamura-san!"

Rio yang daritadi melamun, akhirnya tersadar dan Karma segera menjelaskannya. Seelah Rio tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, dia pun mulai mengajarkan pada teman-temannya terutama Terasaka yang paling bodoh di kelas. Diam-diam seseorang mengamati Rio dari samping.

Karma benar-benar merindukan Rio yang lama, gadis pemalu yang berusaha untuk tidak pemalu. Gadis yang bosan menjadi murid cerdas dan ingin mencoba kenakalannya. Terlalu perhatian dan sangat cerewet. Tapi Rio yang dia kenal sekarang sungguh berbeda, keras kepala, tidak terlalu peduli dengan orang lain dan lebih suka menyendiri.

"Nakamura, aku tidak mengeti bagian ini!" Karma benar-benar merasa dicuekkin. Rio hanya fokus pada keempat temannya saja dan tidak peduli pada dia. Sebenarnya, apa sih kesalahan Karma padanya?

"Nakamura,"

"Ada apa? Tidak lihat aku mengurusi materi Kayano dulu? Tak bisakah kamu menunggu, lagipula tanpa aku pun kamu bisa mempelajarinya," kata Rio lalu melanjutkan acaranya.

"Nakamura, aku muak dengan ini... ikut aku!" tangan Rio ditarik paksa oleh Karma. Mereka berdua mengabaikan keempat temannya yang lain. Karma kau benar-benar keterlaluan.

Mereka ada di hutan. Rio bingung kenapa Karma menyeretnya kemari. Wajah Karma masih kesal, oh betapa Rio merindukan wajah kesal Karma. Cukup! Dia harus melupakan Karma, bagaimanapun Karma tidak menyukainya.

"Apa?"

"Sebenarnya apa salahku hingga kamu menjauhiku bahkan sejak kelas 2 semester 2. Katakan padaku, Rio! Kenapa kamu berubah?" tanya Karma.

"Aku tidak berubah, Akabane. Aku hanya mengubur perasaanku jauh-jauh dengan melupakanmu, tidak ingatkah waktu itu kamu menolakku?" jawab Rio dengan memalingkan mukanya.

"Maaf, maafkan aku. Tapi aku sungguh menginginkan persahabatan kita kembali seperti dulu, bahkan sebelum kamu memiliki rasa padaku."

"Maafkan aku Karma, aku tidak bisa. Kau tahu..."

"Ya, Aku tahu kamu masih menyukaiku, itu terlihat dari sikapmu," Karma memegang dagu Rio, memaksa Rio untuk menatapnya.

"Nakamura Rio, bolehkah aku memiliki hatimu lagi demi persahabatan kita?" Rio sedikit tersentak, kenapa Karma begitu ngotot untuk memperbaiki persahabatan mereka yang rusak.

"Apa maksudmu Karma! Aku bahkan tidak menyukaimu lagi, dan... kurasa aku menyukai seseorang, sudahlah kau hanya membuang wakt-..."

Hangat menjalar ketubuhnya, dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Karma memeluknya dan dia tidak bisa melepaskan diri. Sungguh, kenapa semuanya menjadi seperti ini?

"Izinkan aku," Rio rasa matanya memanas, tapi dia tak ingin menangis. "Terserah kau,"

Karma yang akhirnya berhasil meyakini Rio cukup senang dengan usahanya. Sebenarnya dia sendiri bingung kenapa melakukan itu semua pada Rio. Padahal, dia sendiri yang mengatakan terserah jika Rio ingin melupakannya atau tidak. Mata Rio menatap tajam Isogai yang berjalan kearahnya.

"Jangan lakukan Rio seperti mainan, dan aku tidak akan menyerah,"

"Lakukan saja semaumu. Rio akan menjadi temanku lagi,"

* * *

Author note:

Maafin author yang nulisnya jelek dan masih belum banyak perubahan. Tapi, Hana, berterimakasih banget atas review-review yang diberikan dan *author masih bingung untuk balasnya*. Untuk itu, Hana benar-benar senang dan semangat menulis...

Selain itu, cerita ini sebenernya belum selesai :p Hana juga bingung kenapa ngebuat Karmanya terlalu mirip T_T Gomen, gomen...

Karena itu...

Silahkan Review, untuk saran lanjutan cerita, kritik dan lain sebagainya ^_^


End file.
